Thank You
Thank You is a song originally by MKTO. It will be sung by The Flawless Fantasies in the first episode of the first season, Chapter 1: A New Beginning. Lyrics Amelia Yo, this one right here is for all the drop-out-of-schoolers. The future cougars. The Mary Jane abusers. The ones that chose to be losers, for all the Misfit Kids and total outcasts MKTO. This one's for you role models. Amelia & Henley We are the ones, the ones you left behind. Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives. Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules. Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose. Briar Thank you for feeding us years of lies. Thank you for the wars you left us to fight. Thank you for the world you ruined overnight. But we'll be fine, yeah we'll be fine. Martin Thank you for the world you broke, Like yolk and it ain't no joke. So cold and there ain't no coat, Just me, my friends, my folks Isabelle And we gonna do what we like. So raise that bird up high And when they ask you why. Just stand there laugh and smile. Amelia, Briar, Henley, Isabelle, Kyler, Martin & Michael We are the ones, the ones you left behind. Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives. Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules. Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose. Kyler & Michael Na na na na Na na na na na na Na na na na Na na na na na na Rachel (Eric) Thank you Thank you for the times you said, "Don't make a sound." Thanks for the ropes you used to hold us down. Cause when I break through I'ma use them to reach the clouds. We ain't comin' down (Come on). We ain't comin' down (Hey). Eric Look, ma, I finally made it, This world is too damn jaded. My life is just like Vegas, go big, go home get faded. Chandler Been a problem since '92. Can't shut me down curfew And them girls I'll take a few. Do what I wanna do. The Flawless Fantasies We are the ones, the ones you left behind. Don't tell us how, don't tell us how to live our lives. Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules. Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose. The Flawless Fantasy Boys (Henley) Na na na na (hey) Na na na na na na Na na na na Na na na na na na Kyler Thank you Henley, Kyler & Micheal Thank you from the bottom of my heart. From head to toe from the soul you ripped apart. I say, "Thank you." I say, "Thank you." Yeah, yeah The Flawless Fantasies We are the ones, the ones you left behind. Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives. Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules. Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose. We are the ones, the ones you left behind. Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives. Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules. Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose. Chandler Thank you The Flawless Fantasies (Eric) Na na na na (hey) Na na na na na na Na na na na Na na na na na na Martin Thank you Amelia Yo if you don't like what they tell you to do, don't do it. If you don't want to be who they want you to be, screw it. It's your world, it's your life and they ruined it. Role models, tune in, turn up, drop out Videos Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Songs Sung By The Flawless Fantasies Category:Songs Sung By Amelia Boyd Category:Songs Sung By Henley Darling Category:Songs Sung By Briar Rowe Category:Songs Sung By Martin Green Category:Songs Sung By Isabelle Lamontague Category:Songs Sung By Kyler Wilde Category:Songs Sung By Michael Friend Category:Songs Sung By Rachel Powell Category:Songs Sung By Eric Goldberg Category:Songs Sung By Chandler Little